


Trouble Is A Friend

by logorrhea



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Past Noncon Referenced, Post-Canon, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/pseuds/logorrhea
Summary: Tenma is asked to have dinner with an anonymous benefactor and his wife in order to receive a huge donation to the MSF.The "and his wife" part makes him drop his guard.Surprise! It's Johan!Surprise! He wants to help (kinda) but he also wants more
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Tenma Kenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Trouble Is A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlTheAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/gifts).



> I had to write something for the two of them after seeing them prompted for in the tag set! Hope you enjoy!

It was not the first time Tenma had done something like this. In fact, he had lost track of the number of times he'd received similar invitations. Mr. and Mrs. Such-and-Such would be honored to have you as a guest at the grand opening of Tax Break Project Number 129 and here is a little something for your organization for your troubles.

Back when he'd been the Chief of Surgery at Eisler, he'd been afforded a certain amount of leeway. Now that he was part of the MSF — the well-meaning but undermanned and underfunded MSF — he couldn't pass up any opportunity that might lead to a sizable donation.

And so here he was, dressed in a suit and tie and being ferried like a patient strapped to a guerney from the driveway to the front entrance and from there to the study. The estate, which could only be described as palatial, was enormous. Maids and butlers hurried about, but there weren't any other guests in sight.

This, too, did not set off any alarms for Tenma found his hosts often wanted to chat about his "misadventures" in Eastern Europe over fruit and wine. Over time, he'd gotten used to their initial shock over his mastery of western tongues. And if the hostess touched his shoulder and smiled and said 'but you speak so _well_ for an asian man...', well, it was nothing he hadn't heard in Dusseldorf.

It was only when the butler led him into the study that Tenma felt a stab at his gut. But by then the butler had already politely taken his leave.

Despite being nestled on the banks of the Riviera, the study was a love song to the German library. Shelves and shelves of literature from the 18th and 19th century adorned the space, all categorised in the same order they'd been in Dusseldorf. There were two half-spiral staircases to the west and east of the room leading upwards into a more private nook. Therein, Tenma assumed, his host waited.

He cleared his throat. He knew it was good manners to verbally make his presence known but with such an extensively _German_ library, he suddenly wasn't sure which language to use.

Thankfully, his host relieved him of that decision.

"Welcome, my dear doctor," a figure said from the shadows of the upper level. It was a voice Tenma would never forget. Not if he lived to a hundred. Not if he forgot everything else.

He whirled about just in time to see the face attached to the voice. His whole world spun and then went black.

Tenma came to as he was being lifted off the floor.

"Johan..." he stammered out while his legs refused to stand.

"My dear doctor Tenma," the other purred, gracefully helping him over to the nearby chaise, "The dispatchers at the MSF must be working you to the bone."

Tenma was going through all the stages of a panic attack in that moment. Palpitations, flickering eyes, an inability to breathe, an insidious weight on his chest — he clutched at his throat and tried to find the words.

"You — but — but — " he said, switching from German to French to English before settling with German once more, "How? Why?" And then the more pressing question: "Who are you _now_?"

"Shh," Johan hushed, leaning in close to slide his palm over Tenma's face, effectively covering his eyes. "Deep breaths, dear doctor. You forget your age at times."

Tenma raised a hand to try to shove Johan's away but it was caught in a vicegrip.

"Relax," Johan commanded, digging his nails into Tenma's wrist, "Deep breaths."

It was his damn voice. And his hand. And his slow, even breaths. Tenma was helpless, paralyzed, even though he had a free hand. His brain spun into overdrive and he lashed out. His hand managed to hit Johan on the side but rather than free his face to grab the other hand, Johan instead released his hand in order to sink four fingers into Tenma's open mouth.

"Relax, my dear doctor," Johan said again, "Nothing and no one will hurt you here."

After the initial desire to gag was overcome, Tenma was horrified to find himself relaxing. His breathing evened out along with his heart rate and soon, he could actually feel all four limbs again.

"Good," Johan said, as he took both his hands away.

Tenma wished there was something covering his eyes because of course Johan would proceed to _lick_ the hand that had been in his mouth. His disgust must have been self-evident for Johan chuckled and offered the hand again.

"Want a taste?" he asked.

"NO."

Johan shrugged, as if asking had been common courtesy, before seating himself down on the armchair that was right across from the chaise.

"Why are you here?" Tenma asked, "Is there even a gala?"

"You wound me, doctor," Johan answered, "Is a private evening between old friends such a disappointment?"

Tenma clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. And then, because Johan hadn't killed or otherwise incapacitated him in the time, he drew a deep breath and pushed himself upright.

As it turned out, Johan had taken the ten seconds to pull a pamphlet out from one of the shelves. He tossed it over and Tenma caught it and read the front cover on instinct. _Villa Bonhomie Rehabilitation Clinic_ , it said.

He sat back down on the chaise and flipped through the pamphlet. The title had been one of his pet projects that had ultimately been shot down by the MSF due to lack of funding and manpower. To see it all laid out — in this palace, where he had just walked half the length of — was humbling.

He had only gotten through the first five pages before a terrible dread filled him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"What is it, I wonder..." Johan mused, still wearing the same damning smile. "Something like... an optimal environment for undercared patients to fully recover? Was that it?"

Tenma felt the blood rush to his ears at the familiar phrasing. He had been crushed when the project had been shot down. Weeks of sleepless nights spent coordinating efforts across Europe, trying to narrow down the potential construction sites — to say nothing of the potential staff! He didn't know how Johan had managed to track down his proposal but there it was, with significant improvements and the full grant to top of it. It was the sort of money that made his entire salary as Head of Surgery look like pennies. The sight of it made his vision swim.

He looked up from the pamphlet back to Johan. To the boy prodigy turned serial killer he had spent three years chasing. Johan was smiling at him. It was the same smile he had worn in the library, back when he pointed at his forehead and mouthed 'here'.

"What are your conditions?" Tenma asked.

"How about... hm..." Johan tapped his chin, "Oh, I know. Some active participation on your part?"

"Of course I'll be involved with the clinic — "

"I'm not talking about the clinic."

Tenma colored and swallowed.

"You had me tied up and drugged," he said. His stomach flipped at the memory.

"Only because there was no other way." He hated Johan's logic. It was so offensively absurd, he was always at a loss as to where to begin arguing against it. Still smiling, Johan leaned forward and tugged the pamphlet from Tenma's hands. He set it down on the floor and then made a beckoning motion.

"Come, dear doctor," he said, "Let me show you how pleasurable it can be."

Tenma looked at the hand. Then the pamphlet. Then the window and then the door. Then he stood up and awkwardly loomed over the other.

Johan smiled up at him and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Come here," he said, taking Tenma by the hand and pulling him down, "Lower, lower... yes. That's it."

Tenma couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as his back was pressed up against Johan's chest. Johan chuckled again and Tenma could _feel_ it. It made his skin crawl.

"Strip," Johan said, a hot whisper right in the shell of his ear.

Tenma shivered, feeling a flush make its way across his face and down his neck. He had no doubt the quid pro quo was valid. Just as he had no doubt he would somehow wind up back in Johan's web even if he refused the offer before him. And if any of his colleagues died as a result... he banished such thoughts from his mind and concentrated on undressing. Johan made encouraging noises throughout, though it didn't detract from the discomfort and humiliation. It was only when Tenma was completely naked that he pulled him flush close once more, running his hand against the doctor's bare thigh.

"My dear doctor," Johan purred, "How long it's been. Do you recall how sweetly you rolled your hips that time?"

Tenma shook his head.

"Liar," Johan licked the side of his face. "You begged me with tears in your eyes."

"What do you want, Johan?"

"Only for you to do the same thing again."

Tenma froze, clenching up. "Here?" he said, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Like this?"

"Yes." Another chuckle. Johan moved his hand from Tenma's thigh to his crotch, loosely wrapping his fingers about the half-hard member. "Here, I'll help." And with that said, he began to pump with slow steady strokes.

Tenma moaned despite himself. He hadn't bothered attending to himself for months and it showed.

"That's it," Johan said in his ear, and Tenma could feel his erection pressed against the small of his back. Without conscious effort, Tenma began to grind against the other, instinctively seeking further contact. Johan didn't tease him this time, nor did he leave him on the edge. Instead, he gently eased him past orgasm. Tenma didn't black out but he came close and he was all at once ashamed when he came to and saw his semen splattered over the carpet and upholstery.

"Beautiful," Johan praised, having returned to stroking his thigh, "Oh Doctor Tenma, we fit one another so well."

Johan rolled his own hips as he said this, reminding Tenma of the erection pressed to his back. Tenma froze, remembering the significant amount of preparation (and dignity!) that had been afforded to him the last time.

"I..." he started.

"I want you to use your mouth, Doctor," Johan said, pressing kisses down Tenma's jawline. His hand was still rubbing circles on the doctor's thigh.

Tenma nodded, sliding out of Johan's grasp and onto the floor. He took a deep breath and turned fully so that he was kneeled between Johan's legs. Looking at the bulge in the other man's pants and thinking of taking it in his _mouth_ was terrifying. A hand seemed to descend from the sky, gently stroking his hair.

"Go on," Johan urged. His breathing hitched.

With trembling hands, Tenma unbuttoned the other's pants. Then he reached in and gingerly took Johan in his hand.

"Go on," Johan said again.

Tenma took another deep breath and leaned over, meeting the cock with his mouth. It was huge. Even larger than he had remembered. It was nothing like having four fingers in the same place and he was gagging and spluttering within seconds.

"Easy," Johan murmured, as his grip tightened, "Breathe through your nose. Relax."

This time, Tenma did as advised. He closed his eyes and concentrated, taking in a little more each time. Amazingly, it all fit. Despite the discomfort of the whole situation, he felt something like pride. Exultant, even. For before him, Johan would be reduced from a monster to a man.

He hollowed out his cheeks as best he could and was awarded with a jerk of the wrist.

"Doctor — " Johan said, pulling his head away by his hair all at once and splattering his face with come. Tenma squeezed his eyes shut, wiping as much of the seed as he could, while Johan maintained his vicegrip.

After what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a minute, Johan relaxed his grip, moving his fingers through Tenma's hair with measured, even strokes.

"Very good, doctor," he praised. "You have made me very happy tonight, have no fear. And I shall make you very happy in turn." And with that said, he reached down, tugging Tenma up so that he was seated in Johan's lap. With Johan's tongue against his ear and Johan's hands tracing the contours of his body, Dr. Kenzo Tenma drifted off, dreaming with dread and doubt.


End file.
